1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact sensor and the method for making such a contact sensor, and more particularly to the contact sensor manufacturing method to avoid breakage of the sensing chip during encapsulating process in a mold.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional contact sensor normally is applied to a computer screen, a mouse, a fingerprint identification device . . . etc. and has a base with a conductive element mounted on the ground of the base, a sensing chip securely adhered to the base to have electrical connection to the base via wires and an encapsulation encompassing the combination of the base, the conductive element and the sensing chip but still allowing the sensing area of the sensing chip as well as the conductive element to be exposed for potential application.
With this kind of configuration, it is noted that during the encapsulating process, the combination of the base and the sensing chip is placed into a mold for encapsulation. In order to prevent the sensing chip from being contaminated by the encapsulation due to overflow, it is necessary to apply a force to the mold to constrain the encapsulation from overflowing. Because the sensing chip is very fragile and thin, the force applied to the mold will easily damage the sensing chip, which causes unusual high product defect rate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved contact sensor to mitigate the aforementioned problems.